In many electronic devices great amounts of data need to be transmitted, such as between a computer and peripheral devices. A very efficient means of transmitting data is by using photonic devices. Currently, infra-red data association (IrDA) data link devices are used, generally in the form of transceivers. The transceivers employ light emitting diodes (LED) as the light generating source. These devices are highly effective, as an LED will generate sufficient light over a sufficiently large area to be easily received by a transmission medium such as an optical fiber.
While using an LED as a light source is effective, an LED is not energy efficient, requiring substantial current for operation. Large power consumption is highly undesirable for portable applications which are becoming increasingly more prevalent. Typically, an LED requires approximately 250 mA pulsed at 30 degree viewing angle. Furthermore, as data becomes more complex and therefore grows in size correspondingly, higher transmissions speeds are required. Currently LED devices transmit at approximately 115.2 kbits/sec.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light source for a data link device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new light source for a data link device, capable of higher transmission speeds.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new data link light source having low power consumption making it ideal for portable use.